1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fixation device and an image formation apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fixation device is conventionally used to fix the developer on a printing medium in an image formation apparatus. A fixation device includes, for example, a heater, an endless fixation belt, and a heat transfer member which is in contact with an inner surface of the fixation belt and transfers heat of the heater to the fixation belt.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-194937 discloses a fixation device including an endless film as a fixation belt, a heater board, and a film guide including a planar heater attachment surface and a fixation nip surface. The fixation nip surface of this fixation device is formed in a crown shape (an arc shape) in a film width direction in order to prevent the occurrence of wrinkles in a thin printing medium and to reduce the stress exerted to the heater board by a thick printing medium.